The Ghost We Called
by Camperor
Summary: Apollo doesn't have the might to see his older father. But Nahyuta decided to give him a surprise alongside with his mother to arrange a channeling. However, facing his real father might turn up emotionally difficult for him. One-shot. Spirit of Justice spoilers. I don't own Ace Attorney.


_-Khura'in Cafe-  
_ _-June 19, 2028, 2:34 PM-_

"Hey! Isn't that prosecutor the regent of our country?" A Khura'inese man asked. The other nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. The 'Last Rites Prosecutor', Nahyuta Sahdmadhi." The other agreed. They kept walking.

Apollo and Nahyuta were busy waiting for their food to arrive, it's been at least two months since the revolution in Khura'in had ended. Nahyuta was now off-duty now on his post of being regent to the county and his friend Apollo Justice wanted to take a break from rebuilding the countries legal system. Together, as of now, the two decided to go have some lunch now that things are peaceful here in Khura'in, but Nahyuta had the urge to bring up the past people that he and Apollo met in their lives.

Nahyuta decided to talk about a different parent Apollo knew, so he decided to ask him about it. "Apollo... Do you think it's alright if we could talk more about your birth father?"

Apollo's pleasant facial expression vanished in a second. "T-That's been year's ago, Nahyuta. He's better off in the afterlife than me."

"But he's your father, Apollo," Nahyuta frowned a little. "He tried to save you before in your life, yet you do not wish to have our talk with him?"

"L-Look, Nahyuta, I get that we don't want to talk about Dhurke here," Apollo's looked turned grim as he shook nervously a little. "But he's gone now, and I suggest that we'd never speak of him ever again. Period."

"This isn't about Dhurke Apollo, It's about your real father... Jove Justice," Nahyuta face turned grim upon mentioning Apollo's birth father. "Why do you not care to speak such words about him?"

"T-That's b-because..." Apollo took a deep breath. "That's because he's been dead long ago and I haven't cared much about him since he saved me. I'm not here to sound selfish, Nahyuta, but I don't care about him... We're just caring about Dhurke and no one else!"

"Apollo..." Nahyuta pleaded. Apollo quickly interrupted him.

"Zip it, Nahyuta! The foods here!" Apollo quietly shouted at him. Nahyuta did what Apollo had asked.

 _"It's okay, Apollo... You'll definitely say goodbye to your own birth father."_ Nahyuta though as he had a plan.

* * *

 _-Tehm'pul Temple-  
-June 19, 2028, 8:18 PM-_

Apollo walked softly inside the Temple, he was invited a short while later in his office when Nahyuta called for a meeting on the top floor of the Tehm'pul Temple. Apollo was already curious about this invitation, so he decided to figure out what was going on up there at the Temple.

When he arrived, two guards holding assault rifles blocked his way. "Sir! There's a meeting going here between the Queen and the Regent! If you are invited, show us proof of your invitation!"

Apollo pulled out the invitation from his pocket and showed it to the guards. The two examined it once it was off of Apollo's hand.

"Very well, sir!" The guard accepted. "You may pass."

Apollo walked right inside the room, much to his amazement, he sees the people that he knew of in Khura'in. It was Ahlbi Ur'gaid, Datz Are'bal, Rayfa Padma of Khura'in, Queen Amara Sigatar of Khura'in, and last but not least, his best friend Nahyuta Sahdamadhi.

"We have been waiting for you here, horn head," Rayfa called. Apollo looked confused.

"Nahyuta? Rayfa? Datz? What are you all doing here?" Apollo asked curiously. "Also, why is queen Amara here with you?"

Nahyuta decided to question Apollo first. "Apollo, are you currently occupied with anything?"

"No, not really," He replied. "I'm on break, for now. Haven't gotten any clients, just yet. Why?"

Nahyuta took a deep breath. "...Apollo, all of us would like to reintroduce you to someone you have not seen in a long time."

Apollo's finger was on his forehead. "A long time? What are you- AH!" Apollo went into shock. "Y-You're not telling me!?"

Nahyuta nodded. "Yes, Apollo. For this is the reason we brought up this ritual for you."

"I don't want to see Dhurke, okay?" Apollo grunted. "Do we have ourselves cl-"

 **"SATORAH!"** Nahyuta interrupted. "Apollo... We aren't going to channel Dhurke again."

Apollo looked even more confused. "We-We're not!? Then, who else are we going to-" Apollo eyes widened in disbelief when he realized. "W-Wait... Y-Your not telling me..."

Nahyuta nodded. "Apollo. While this may be unsettling to you, we have all wanted to put a stop to your sadness and bring closure to another you haven't reminisced with."

Apollo looked down on the floor, feeling a little sad and nervous about this outcome. "Fine... As long as you all stay here with me and see him for one last time."

"Very well. Mother, if you could?" Nahyuta requested. Amara nodded.

"As you wish, my son." She placed her shins onto the floor and Amara's features began to shimmer and change.

A short while later, Jove Justice opened his eyes.

"Apollo? Son, you have grown since the last time I've seen you."

"Hey, Dad. It's been a long time, huh?" Apollo smiled a bit, awkwardly raising his right hand.

"It has been, my son," Jove stood up, giving his boy a gentle smile. "It is so good to see you, Apollo. You look so well... I really wished I've could've seen you like this more when I was still alive."

Apollo smiled more, straightening his tie. "I'm a lawyer now, Dad. This is where I work currently, Justice Law Offices."

"A lawyer? Son, how wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Jove smiled in joy as he sees an attorney's badge on his vest.

Nahyuta continued staring at the two, alongside with his partners. Ahlbi was tearing up a bit and Datz sniffed. Jove looked up and sees many others behind Apollo.

"Apollo. Who are these people behind you, son?" Jove asked curiously. Apollo looked back at them with a smile.

"These are my friends, Dad," Apollo said. "They are Ahlbi, Datz, and my best friend Nahyuta. Who is the son of your other friend Dhurke."

"Dhurke? Son, are you in Khura'in?" Jove questioned Apollo about this. Apollo nodded.

"Yeah, Dad. We're all in Khura'in." He said. "I'm a lawyer like I said to you before..."

"My, oh my! Then where is Dhurke?" Jove looked around to not see him. "I don't see him anywhere!"

"Dad... Dhurke's dead..." Apollo sniffed.

Jove stopped looking around and his face looked grim. "I-I see... Then where is my wife, Thalassa?"

"She's dead too, Dad," Apollo sniffed even more. "She died in a stage accident while you were gone."

"I-I don't believe it..." Jove knees were on the floor in disbelief for a few seconds, he took a deep breath, then stood up. "Apollo... Tell me what happened to me during my last stage."

Apollo didn't know what to say, but he had to do it, regardless. "Twenty three years ago... You were in a fire trying to protect to me. You were killed by the previous Queen and I was dropped on the floor about to die. But, your friend Dhurke came by and saved me. He raised me in the mountains at his shack."

Jove's eyes widened. "Really? I got to give him credit, though. He's a proud hero to save my son after all these years. Not that I mention that."

Jove's face turned into a smile as he continued to look at his boy. "Still... I don't have any regrets from what I've failed in the past, but the only regret I have is not seeing my only son grow into a successful man he is."

Apollo looked at his father at his eyes, Jove wrapped his arms around him. "Apollo. Listen very closely, I'm proud of you for making this far without me. Without Dhurke or my wife Thalassa. And please, do watch over yourself and your friends when I'm gone, boy. A little homework for all of us: Let us make this next meeting more of a musical session, okay? I still have my talent skills with me, even when I'm gone."

"I-I'll keep that in mind, Dad! I-I promise!" Apollo tightened his father more.

Jove tightened his son more. "I love you, Apollo."

The dam burst; suddenly, Apollo broke down in sobs. "I-I love you too, Dad! I'm sorry that I have forgotten about you after I've left Khura'in! I wish I could've told Dhurke more about you when he was still there with me!"

"Shh," his father soothed. "It's a natural way for someone like me to give in touch to my boy. But you've proven yourself to be a better man, son. And don't you worry, I'll be happy with you, even when I'm gone into the afterlife. Promise."

Apollo wiped his eyes after he let go of his father. "Dad... Thank you."

Jove smiled. "No thanks are necessary, except for one thing: Live a good life for me, my son."

As Amara gradually changed back into her form, Apollo looked back at Nahyuta and the rest of his friends.

"N-Nahyuta! I-I actually want to thank you for this invitation." Apollo thanked, he took a deep breath. Nahyuta nodded.

"Apollo... It's a pleasure for doing so, I've only wanted you to say goodbye to your own birth father really," Nahyuta explained. "I wasn't going to go back and have another chat with Dhurke. It's wiser for me to let my only friend say goodbye to their own birth father as a token of appreciation."

Apollo smiled a little. "I-I see... T-Thank you, Nahyuta." His smile brightened up. "For everything."

"It was... Without haste, Apollo." Nahyuta thanked back. Behind him, he noticed that Rayfa was crying hard, but was calming down. Datz and Ahlbi were already done sobbing after Apollo finally said goodbye to Jove.

"I-I haven't cried like this... In a long time." Rayfa sobbed. His mother Amara came to her and comforted her.

"Relax, Rayfa," Amara soothed. "At least, your mother is still here with you."

Datz calmed down a bit. "I'm glad that things are finally over, right AJ?"

"Yeah... It sure has been, Datz." Apollo smiled.

"That has been the most TOUCHING moment I've ever seen." Ahlbi sniffed.

Nahyuta smiled at Apollo. "Apollo. Shall we have our share of dinner with the royal family?"

Apollo looked at Nahyuta with a cheerful smile. "Yeah! Dinner's on you, Nahyuta! Because I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

 _"He always yells out his chords of steel..."_ Nahyuta thought as he smiled. "Then, it is decided! We shall all have ourselves fair share plates of Khura'in's most finest dishes!"

After Nahyuta said that, they all went into the dining room to have their dinner in peace.

* * *

 **AN: This whole one-shot is inspired by the first game that made me cry when I was young, Mother 3. Wanted to make Jove's personality feel more like Flint.**


End file.
